Three Minutes
by Seph Lorraine
Summary: Returning from a particularly risky mission Ran and Ken have an argument to get through. Meanwhile, Omi and Youji discuss their ridiculous- and noisy- teammates upstairs. (KenRan)


**Author's Effing Notes**: ( 9:58 PM 9/8/2004 ) And due to the general angstiness of this horrid Wednesday, the 8th of September 2004, and the fact that Seph is failing maths and should, in fact, be completing a maths assignment right now, Seph is presenting a short plotless story. Hurrah!  
  
**Disclaimer**: Isn't this a bit unnecessary at a -fanfiction- site?  
  
**Warnings**: Mild language, Non-graphic Yaoi (KenRan), Plot? What Plot?  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
**Three Minutes**  
  
By _Seph Lorraine_  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"If you had simply waited until the set time to enter, it wouldn't have been the--"  
  
"I told you, my watch is fast!"  
  
"You know Bombay always cues you when you--"  
  
"My headset stopped working when I went through the lobby!"  
  
"Then why didn't you notify him through your position monitor? You can't--"  
  
"I got anxious, alright!"  
  
There was silence between the two men for the first time in the past ten minutes.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" The redhead spoke in a low, accusing tone.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, Ran! I'm being honest! My watch is three minutes fast, my headset quit working, and I was too caught up in my own thoughts to consider the position monitor. The feed probably wouldn't have gotten him the message unril ir was too late, anyway."  
  
Ran's scowl was still that of a very pissed assassin, "That's all well and good, but we can't afford to clean up after your mistakes if this happens again, Ken. Don't let it happen again."  
  
The clawed assassin released a tense sigh and shook his head, "It was just three minutes."  
  
"I've killed ten men in less." The violet-eyed man was no longer facing his hotheaded partner, instead opting to pull off his coat and boots at the door. When he had removed them he rolled the boots up in a tight wad with his slightly blood-smattered coat and tucked the makeshift parcel beneath his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, already! I'm allowed to mess up every now and then, aren't I?" The brunett rolled his eyes, removing his shoes, holding them at his side with a finger in each heel. He began to follow his already wondering teammate through the kitchen, towards the hallway, where they would reach the staircase up to the two floors above.  
  
"No. Not in this business, you're not. You're lucky to be alive with the number of times you've pulled shit like this." Ran's voice was icy, and though his tones were low, he still sent a shiver of cooled electricity through the darkened hallway.  
  
"Yes. Of course. That makes perfect sense, Fujimiya. As I can recall, I'm not the only one who makes such careless mistakes on such important missions." The younger man's voice was carefully knitted with irony as he responded in careless volume to his leader.  
  
"Really, now?" A grim lack of understanding hidden by the violet-eyed man's current angry mood.  
  
"Obviously already mentioned someone isn't remembering a game of human chess where said someone attacked the -wrong- fucking target." Ken made a strong effort to bite down on the irritation in his voice, "That didn't cause us any trouble at all."  
  
The redhead's scowl, though unvisable to the following brunett, darkened considerably as they approached the second floor, taking the turn in the steps up to the top floor where both their apartments lay. That incident had obviously not been a welcome memory.  
  
More silence met the two as the trudged somewhat tiredly up the stairs, finally approaching their floor.  
  
"I said I was sorry." The latter muttered quietly. "I was just caught up in the moment."  
  
Sighing audibly, the redhead reached into his pocket for his keys and approached his door, "Well, it dosen't really matter now, does it?" Rhetorically stated, of course.  
  
"It does..." The younger man trailed off, approaching his partner slowly from behind. He lifted his arms lightly to wrap around Ran's thin waist, and buried his face in the back of the older man's black sweater thoughtlessly. "I won't have you angry with me, Ran."  
  
A moment's pause prevailed. Ran withdrew his hands, leaving the key in the lock, and turned himself in his lover's arms to face him. He reached up running a hand idly through the other man's touseled brown hair, watching as matching eyes raised to meet him. His gaze was soft, but remembering the situation he steeled it once more with an air of finality, "Fine. But if you ever try to take one of -my- bullets again, I'll kill you."  
  
Ken's deep laughter was only slightly muffled by his mouth's position in the crook of the redhead's neck, lightly beginning to take advantage of having his lips so near that certain spot, "Well if you ever try to stop me, I'm cutting you off." There was an evident smirk in the brunett's husky voice.  
  
Feeling himself backed into the door, the redhead hissed at the feeling his lover's lips excited upon his skin, "Nngh... That's hitting below the belt." He warned, the unspoken threat dying in the sound of an obviously rising moan.  
  
"That's where I was aiming." As if on cue, two skillful, teasing hands found their way beneath the rim of the redhead's black trousers.  
  
"You're dirty, Hidaka." The older man began his own assault upon his lover's lips, lifting his hands to run through the mess of brown hair. His carefully rolled up boots and coat fell to the floor, unregarded, with a resounding clunk.  
  
"Then it's showertime, Fujimiya." Ken's fingers had already carefully managed to unclasp the offending belt and button on Ran's black slacks, and they were now working their way busily towards the zipper.  
  
He was met with a delightfully encouraging moan.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"They're at it again, I bet."  
  
A loud clunking noise from the hallway a floor above echoed down the stairwell into the second floor hallway.  
  
"Yep. They're at it again." The lanky brunett sighed, puffing lazily on a nearly burnt-out cigarette. He watched the shorter blond pass him with a tired sigh.  
  
"Not surprising anymore, Yotan." The younger man looked about read to fall over from exhaust. He had lost two days rest over this mission and was relieved to see that it was finally dealt with and over. "I dunno how they can even focus on that right now! Don't they ever get tired!?"  
  
The elder Weiss chuckled deeply, "They do, chibi, I assure you. It's a very strenuous work out plan those two have going." He paused for a minute to take a final drag on his cigarette before putting it out with his foot against the floor and swiping it mindlessly under the door-mat, "They also didn't starve themselves of food, rest, and daylight for two days in front of a computer in the basement."  
  
"I -had- to, Youji. This mission couldn't have possibly--"  
  
"Yea, yea, we all know. You may turn yourself into some sort of vampire for days at a time, but you do a good job, though, and that's what counts."  
  
Dismissing the obvious joke on his pale and willowy complexion, Omi started again, "I just don't get them sometimes..." He paused with the key in his lock, turning to face the play boy assassin once more, "I mean, they're arguing one minute, and the next, they're... Well... You know!"  
  
Youji quirked an eyebrow in a mockingly confused manner, "No, I don't."  
  
"Ugh, yes you do! One minute they're at each other's throats, and then they're making out in the hallway!" The small blonde rolled his blue eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Are you sure that's -all- they're doing?" Teasing from the older man.  
  
Omi scrunched his face up, wrinkling his nose, "Look, I'm happy for them and all, but I really don't want to think about the specifics, Youji-kun."  
  
"Aw, aren't we the blushing virgin!" Youji snorted in a rather uncharacteristic way, the teasing tone of his voice making way for laughter.  
  
"Hardly." The blond rolled his eyes, opening his door, "Goodnight, Yotan."  
  
"Aa, bishounen! I was just teasing!" Continuing laughter from the lanky brunett, now hunched over holding his stomach as his body shook in his remaining mirth.  
  
"Good-night-, Yotan." The blue-eyed boy closed the door soundly, leaving the eldest Weiss to amuse himself in the hallway.  
  
After regaining his composure, Youji stood, lighting up another cigarette and grasping it firmly between his teeth. He reached in his pockets, searching for his keys, still laughing to himself. Being the eldest of the group had it's advantages; he had seen it all before. Sometimes, like that very moment, he couldn't help feeling like he knew everything there is to know about anything.  
  
He frowned, finding his pockets empty, _'Now, where the fuck are my keys?'_  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
**Owari**  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
**A/N**: Reviews are appreciated. I'm currently pimping out Kenken for anyone who leaves one... Well, a little cash, too. :D 


End file.
